Plan de Conquista- Deidara
by Kumai-chan
Summary: Deidara sabe que algo no va bien con Konan y sabe por qué es, así es, por culpa del cabeza hueca del líder. Así que busca la manera de animarla con cuatro objetos que no pueden fallar, ¿O sí? [Reto: "Plan de Conquista" para el foro "Akatsuki Rules"]


**Bien, yo soy la creadora del reto y tendría que haber subido ésto primero, pero por problemas personales no pude hacerlo, pero aquí estoy...**

**Historia para el foro "Akatsuki Rules" y espero que mis compañeros lamenten la tardanza, así que sin más empezamos...**

* * *

**Regalo ideal**

Aburrido día en la cueva Akatsuki, algunos miembros estaban de aquí para allá mientras que otros estaban en misiones o quién sabe dónde. El único Rubio de la organización estaba recostado sobre el sofá de la sala pensando en qué podría hacer para matar el aburrimiento, cuando pudo observar a Konan siguiendo disimuladamente al líder de la organización, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Lentamente se acercó al calendario, 14 de Febrero, su día libre y día de los enamorados por excelencia. Pensó un rato sobre la situación de la peliazul, él sabía que Konan estaba enamorada del líder, así que se compadeció de ella

—"Con lo idiota y cabeza hueca que es el líder de seguro ni se da cuenta"—pensó mientras veía como Konan se resignaba, pero por alguna razón sintió ganas de compensarlo, después de todo, ella los ayudaba en casi todo, nunca pedía nada, era muy amable, y verla triste por su amor le encogió el corazón

Así que cogió un bolígrafo y un lápiz y comenzó a escribir una lista:

_Posibles regalos para animar a Konan:_

_Entrada a ver la nueva película sobre vampiros (a Konan le gustan mucho esas películas y se dice que ya no hay más entradas)_

_Colección y manual profesional de Origami (lo venden en sólo un negocio, espero que ún queden)_

_Tinte azul especial para cabellos perfectos (el mismo que usa Hidan sólo que el que necesito es azul)_

_Una cena en el mejor restaurante de la Villa de la Lluvia (casi siempre está lleno y no tienen ni lugar para reservar)_

—Bien, alguno de éstos debe funcionar para animarla—dijo al finalizar de escribir las cosas y sus especificaciones para no olvidarse, y luego de guardar el papel partió en busca de los objetos

* * *

—Bien, lo primero es una entrada para aquella tonta película—dijo al ver la cartela gigante con el póster de la misma

**"Entradas agotadas" **decía un pequeño papel pegado sobre el póster

—Qué bien, ¿Y ahora?—se preguntó en voz alta cuando un hombre algo robusto se le acercó

—Hola nena, ¿Qué te trae por aquí sola?—preguntó guiñándole un ojo, acción que hizo que a Deidara se le aparezca una vena en la frente por la rabia

—Siempre es lo mismo...—susurró en voz baja y luego estalló— ¡Soy un hombre! ¡¿Acaso no lo ves, joder?!—le pegó un puñetazo a la cara, dejando al hombre inconsciente en el suelo— ¿Será que siempre tengo que lidiar con lo mismo?—suspiró y vio como algo caía de entre las ropas del hombre e inmediatamente su rostro se iluminó, lo había conseguido— ¡Tengo la entrada!—la tomó en sus manos y la agitó felizmente, cuando una corriente de aire pasó y arrastró a la entrada con él— ¿Qué...—inmediatamente comenzó a seguirla, intentando en vano alcanzarla

Se mantuvo corriendo un buen rato, pero llegó a un punto en que el pequeño papel aterrizó, Deidara pensaba que ya la tenía, perelle papel entró en una rejos de desagüe, dejándola imposible de agarrar

—Rayos...—agarró su lista y tachó la entrada, aún le quedaban tres opciones

* * *

Luego de caminar unas horas, llegó a la aldea de la Lluvia, dónde por obvias razones se cambió de ropa y se camufló entre la gente

—Si mal no recuerdo, había visto una tienda cuando estuve aquí con Sasori-danna, espero que aún tengan el set de Origami—suspiró y recorrió la Villa entera, sin éxito de encontrar aquel local— ¡¿En dónde rayos está esa maldita tienda?!—se hartó de buscar, no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes que la noche caiga

Creía que estaba perdido y tendría que seguir con las demás cosas, cuando al posar su vista al frente divisó su destino

—¡Sí! ¡La encontré!—lo más rápido que pudo entró a la tienda y una mujer anciana le atendió

—Buen día jovencito, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?—preguntó amablemente y con una sonrisa

—Buscaba un set de Origami que ví una vez aquí—respondió el rubio animado

—¿Set de Origami? Lo siento, pero ya no nos queda, en cambio, tenemos uno que nos llegó ayer, es más caro pero más profesional—fue hacia un cuarto que estaba cerrado y trajo consigo una caja envuelta en papel de regalo

—¿Es ésa? ¿Puede abrirla para asegurarse?—preguntó Deidara, no le tenía mucha confianza a esa mujer

—¡Oh! Claro que no jovencito, es un paquete que encargaron y no reclamaron, si le retiro el papel de regalo podría rasgare y no me quedan para volver a envolvértelo con otro

—Bien, pues entonces me lo llevo—le pagó el paquete, aunque estaba un poco caro y se fue de la aldea

* * *

Dentro de poco enochecería, por lo que vagando por el bosque, el ojiazul se sentó en el suelo y abrió el paquete

—Se siente muy pesado para llevar sólo papel e instrucciones—comentó por lo bajo mientras rompía el papel de regalo— ¡¿Pero qué...—al sacar el envoltorio, se encontró con una caja de madera que tenía una inscripción: **Te estafaron**

Abrió la caja encontrándose adentro con piedras y trozos de madera

—Cuando vuelva a ver a esa viera me las va a pagar, pero ahora debo seguir antes que cierren los negocios por la noche—se levantó y volvió a la aldea para buscar el tinte azul

—Lo lamento señor, alguien más ya ha comprado el último que nos quedaba—se disculpó la joven que atendía el local en cuanto Deidara entró corriendo a preguntar por el producto

—Rayos... ¿Y no sabe quién ha sido?

—Sí, fue un sujeto, acababa de salir cuando usted entró

—Bien, no debe de estar lejos, gracias igual—a toda velocidad salió del local y vio un sujeto grande y alto con el pequeño frasco de tinte azul— ¡Oye tú! ¡Ven aquí!

El sujeto misterioso echó a correr al pensar que había sido descubierto, pero Deidara no se quedó atrás y lo siguió, saltando por los tejados, esquivando a las personas, hasta que se cansó y usó uno de sus pájaros bomba para hacer que cayera en un salto

—¡Katsu!—el pájaro explotó y el sujeto misterioso cayó al suelo, pero se levantó inmediatamente

Imaginen la sorpresa de ambos al ver de quién se trataba la otra persona

—¡¿Deidara?!—preguntó el sujeto apuntándolo con un dedo

—¡¿Kisame?!—hizo exactamente la misma acción que el hombre pez, pero recordó por lo que lo estaba persiguiendo— Kisame... ¿Por qué llevas un frasco de tinte azul? ¿No naciste con ese color en el pelo?—preguntó muy confundido

—Ehh... pues...—el peliazul estaba tan nervioso que hasta se podía ver cómo caía su sudor fría— No nací con el pelo azul—suspiró y se deprimió— Nací con el pelo rojo, pero con las constantes burlas y el bullying que me hacían en la aldea, dos veces por mes me lo tengo que teñir—se fue hacia un rincón con aura deprisiva a llorar

—"Bien, debería dejarle el frasco a Kisame, después de todo, aún me queda una opción de regalo para Konan"—pensó el Rubio mientras se alejaba de allí, dejando a un Kisame en el rincón

* * *

—¡¿Cómo que ya no les queda lugar?!—ya era de noche, y ésta era la última opción de Deidara, así que cuando el recepcionista del restaurante le dijo que ya no había lugar, se enojó y tomó al hombre por la camisa

—L-lo siento señor, pero el restaurante completo ahora mismo está siendo ocupado por una fiesta—intentaba soltarse el hombre

Deidara miró hacia adentro del lugar, parecía que toda una aldea estaba reunida allí. Habría jurado que pudo ver una rubia tetona, un chico con un perro, una chica peliazul acosando a un rubio y una pelirosa golpeando a ese mismo rubio. Incluso juraría haber visto la máscara de Tobi metido en la multitud

—Esto no puede ser posible...—el artista soltó al recepcionista y se alejó a paso lento de allí, no sabía que podría hacer ahora

* * *

Ya era de noche. Todos los negocios estaban cerrados. Deidara estaba en la misma posición y en el mismo lugar que el comienzo: recostado sobre el sofá. Ya no le quedaban opciones y pronto terminaría el día

—¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?!—se iluminó el rubio. Tomó un poco de su arcilla y la moldeó con forma de una mini Konan, entonces con un poco de pintura le dio sus respectivos colores, dando por resultado a una Konan chibi— Espero que esto sirva—escribió una tarjeta que decía: **De Deidara para Konan**

Fue hasta la habitación de la peliazul, tocó varias veces la puerta pero nadie repondió, así que entró lentamente y dejó el regalo y la tarjeta sobre la cama, y otra más especificando lo que había pasado hoy para que al ver el regalo sintiera que la valoraban

—Después de todo, este día no fue un desperdicio total—susurró para sí mientras se iba a su habitación.

* * *

**Bien, eso fue todo :3 espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima ;) **


End file.
